MMZ5: alternate darker ending
by sieandsol
Summary: An alternate darker ending to the rebirth of destruction.  What if Ciel didn't go back to help Zero and the guardians?


Hello everyone. Here's the alternate ending to MMZ5. I hope you enjoy it. NOTE: This is a darker ending to the story, but I tried not to make it too dark.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

Ciel sat on a large black throne in depression. She was wearing a large, black and red dress and had a small black and red tiara on her head. Her hair was dyed blood red and she looked like she had been crying several times. On the throne a few feet next to hers sat Omega looking very bored and unhappy. Standing on the floor below was a human citizen pleading and begging to them. After a while, Omega growled angrily.

"Enough!" he yelled, "I'll take your problem into consideration. Now, be gone."

"B-But Lord Omega," the man begged.

"I said be gone," Omega repeated angrily.

Ciel quietly shook her head at the man.

"Please don't," she whispered, hoping the man saw her signal.

He didn't.

"B-But sir," the man continued, "You have to listen."

Ciel closed her eyes. The man had just said the wrong words. Omega glared angrily down at the man.

"I have to?" he questioned, standing up from his throne, "I HAVE to?"

The man covered his mouth, quickly realizing his mistake as he saw Omega jump down from the balcony above.

"Are you trying to give ME orders?" Omega asked as he approached the man, wielding his O-saber.

"N-N-No sir," the man stuttered in terror, slowly backing up, "P-P-Please, f-f-forgive m-m-me."

Ciel then heard the man scream in pain before finally hearing a body collapse. When she opened her eyes, Omega was standing over the man's dead body. After a few seconds, he let a loud laugh.

"I still love killing these humans," he chuckled before turning and looking up at Ciel, "Doesn't it just fill your heart with warmth to see them suffer and die?"

Ciel just looked down and away in sadness, causing Omega to laugh again. Life had been horrible ever since the day Omega defeated Zero and the guardians. Ciel had managed to escape Ragnarok with Croire after Omega had gotten his power restored, while Zero and the guardians stayed behind to fight. However, they did not expect Omega's anti-reploid field and were shortly defeated. After defeating Zero, Omega had then attacked the resistance base, wiping out nearly everyone there. Ciel had barely managed to escape to Area Zero. Shortly after, Omega had then begun to attack Area Zero. Before he killed too many people, Ciel had managed to stop him by convincing Omega that if he wiped out the rest of the humans, he would be the only one left in the world and would eventually go mad from boredom. Considering this, Omega slightly agreed to stop on the conditions that he become ruler over the rest of the world's human population and that Ciel would become his queen. Seeing no other choice, everyone agreed to the terms and ever since Omega has been ruler. After watching Omega have his laugh, Ciel got up from her chair and headed for the door.

"I'm… going out for a while," she said.

"That's fine," Omega replied with a grin as he watched the blood drip from his blade.

Despite being called queen, Ciel felt more like a prisoner. Granted she had more authority than any other human, she also had more restrictions. She wasn't allowed to build anything or perform any more research any more. She wasn't allowed to leave the palace (which was actually an old command center that had been rebuilt and decorated to look like a palace) without Omega's permission. And she wasn't allowed to organize things with "commoners" without Omega's inclusion. However, despite those restrictions, Ciel WAS allowed to have a little influence in Omega's rule and always tried to make everyone's life a little easier. If the people needed a few supplies and Omega didn't care (which he almost always didn't) Ciel would make sure everyone got what they needed. As Ciel walked outside, she spotted a young woman and her daughter run up to her.

"Did everything go OK?" she asked worriedly, "Are we going to get the things we need?"

Ciel looked down sorrowfully. She could only guess this was the wife and child of the man from before.

"I'll try to make sure you get the things you need," she said.

"Oh, thank you Ciel," the woman thanked in relief.

"But," Ciel continued in sadness, "about your husband…"

The woman frowned.

"W-What about him?" she stuttered, afraid of the answer.

Ciel looked away. She couldn't face the woman.

"I'm… I'm sorry but," she started sorrowfully, "Omega…"

Ciel began to hear the woman cry.

"No…" the woman muttered, falling to her knees, "Please, no…"

Ciel heard the woman and her daughter suddenly burst into tears.

"Please, NO," the woman repeated, hugging her daughter as she cried.

"Daddy," the little girl cried, hugging her mother.

Ciel gave a sorrowful sigh. She hated always having to be the one deliver this news, which happened a lot.

"I'm sorry," Ciel repeated.

The woman managed to calm down a little.

"It's ok," she sniffled, "it's not your fault."

Ciel watched the mother and her daughter walk away. At first, Ciel had thought everyone hated her because she was Omega's queen. But, she soon realized that they only hated Omega. Everyone knew she had been forced into the position and wished she didn't have to suffer so much. It had surprised Ciel at first but she felt glad that she wasn't hated. As Ciel continued her walk, she suddenly realized why Omega had made her his queen, or it was at least the most logical reason. At first, Ciel was confused why Omega even wanted a queen. She first, guessed that was his way of a thank you for her help in rebuilding Ragnarok's core. She later thought that it was a way of torturing her for his amusement. But now, Ciel realized the most likely reason for it. It was to keep the humans in place. Everyone respected and loved Ciel and wouldn't risk her getting harmed in anyway. That's why none of the humans rebelled. It wasn't because they knew Omega was too powerful, it was because if they rebelled, it would put Ciel at risk as well. Ciel gave another sad sigh as she returned to the palace. Omega had really thought his plans through. He had also wiped out all the reploids except himself and his servants (as well as one other) to prevent anything from possibly defeating him. Despite all the horrible things Ciel was forced to go through, there was still one little bit of happiness left in Ciel's life, her little reploid sister Alouette. When Omega had started wiping out the reploids and the resistance, Ciel had managed to hide Alouette far off into the mountains. Whenever Ciel got a chance, she would go to where Alouette was hiding and play with her. Alouette seemed to understand the situation everything was in and knew there was nothing she could do about it except try to make Ciel happy whenever she could. Except for Ciel, nobody else knew Alouette was alive. Ciel knew that if Omega discovered her, he would most likely kill her. However, if the humans found out, they would try to have Alouette remodeled into a combat unit to try and fight Omega. Ciel knew that there was no possible way Alouette could defeat Omega even if she was upgraded, and even if she somehow could, Ciel wasn't going to take that risk. She loved Alouette too much to put her in harm's way. As Ciel headed to her and Omega's room, she thought back to when she first became Omega's queen. After her forced wedding, her forced first kiss, and learning that they would be sharing a room together, Ciel had been surprised that Omega didn't make her wear any revealing dresses or nightgowns and had even let her sleep in a separate bed (although it was only a foot away from Omega's). She guessed it was because Omega had been designed to be a killer and not a pervert. Despite that little relief, life was still horrible. As Ciel stared out her bedroom window at the nighttime sky, she heard Omega enter and approach from behind.

"How are you doing my queen?" he asked.

Ciel turned and stared at him hatefully.

"How do you think?" she replied angrily.

Omega just laughed at her. He had grown used to Ciel's hateful demeanor towards him. In fact, he had expected it. Afterwards, they each climbed into their beds, Ciel laying on the edge of hers as far from Omega as possible. She always slept as far from him as possible. She had thought of assassinating Omega in his sleep several times but knew he was smarter than that. He would be expecting it. He would always be expecting it. As Ciel tried to get to sleep, she silently began to cry. She wished Zero was still alive. She wished this entire life was just one big nightmare that she could just wake up from. But Ciel knew that when she woke up tomorrow, it would all still be there and that no matter what she tried to come up with, she would one day have to accept the cold hard truth. Omega had won.

Well there you guys go. The alternate darker ending of MMZ5. I've actually thought of a way to continue this, although I'm not too happy with what I've come up with. If you want to suggest what you think should happen or want to see I've come up with, let me know. Oh, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review this. I honestly really don't care whether they're good or bad, I just want to see this get a lot of reviews. Also, I just need one more review for MMZ5 to reach a hundred. So please

Read & Review


End file.
